bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 2 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 2 (Vigilantes). Junkie Villain The Rough Design normally max power under influence of Trigger Maybe he used to be a musician…? Behind the Scenes Unlike the pervy trio and their endless sophistry,this guy can't hold much of a conversation. My request to Betten was “A real bad dude!” When he loses his senses and turns into a monster, he's basically just a wrecking ball who can't be reasoned with... -Furuhashi I'm relatively pleased with the design for this guy, but I regret that the gimmick Furuhashi came up with didn't come across in the story that well... Drawing him was tough, in a mundane way. -Betten See page 205 for more on the Three Pervy Brothers Bat Villain The Rough Design 40% 40% Side '' 30% ''Black 40% Shading on arm 40% 40% Graded Behind the Scenes What would a fight involving the Turbo Hero look like?" "Some sort of hot pursuit?" He's got to run down and tackle a villain who's running away..." "Oh, so it's like Eye shield 21!" That's the train of thought that led to this man-bat. Devil Bats! -Furuhashi I wavered between sticking more closely to the inspiration or getting away from that. I sort of lost track and wound up moving away from it in the end (LOL). In hindsight, I subconsciously took inspiration from redacted with the whole bat design...! -Betten See page 202 for more on Ingenium Bigshot/Enigma/Onemu Shinya Badge '' on arms ''Onemu Shinya Bigshot Costume modified to Team Idaten style Cape Gloves Mark on chest Boots 40% Enigma The Rough Design Behind the Scenes These three heroes came from designs submitted by fans. The suggestion was to make them members of Ingenium's agency (in chapter 7), but Enigma's gimmick was good enough to warrant a chapter of her own, so her debut was delayed a bit. In the original submission, Enigma's real face was charmingly different, so then the question was whether to make her look nothing like the yet-to-be-identified villain, or to have her identity be really obvious. I went with the latter option and kept the face exactly the same. I also fine-tuned her to make her easier to utilize in the story, so please forgive me… -Furuhashi The one I chose was Onemu Shinya. I think what drew me to her was that her design isn't the sort I'd naturally come up with on my own. I had trouble drawing her, actually. With the other two, I tried to emphasize what was already appealing about the original designs… -Betten Middle Schooler Koichi & School Uniform Pop The Rough Design Koichi in middle school Pop in uniform Black sweater, collar is white Skirt on the long side white socks Behind the Scenes We apparently didn't have a design for young Pop, so instead this is a two-for-one with current Pop in uniform. She and Koichi are depicted here at about the same age. The tale of Pop and Koichi's first encounter was decided on a bit after serialization began, so if you go back and read chapters 1 and 2, you'll see that she's already head over heels for him. In this chapter, we learn that she wants to say "Thank you" someday, so that's basically her long-standing desire, going forward. Good luck! -Furuhashi I love Koichi's lame haircut, which looks like it was done by the neighborhood barber or even his mom. I remember dwelling on Pop's dialogue near the end of chapter 2 so seeing how it comes full circle in chapter 8 makes me say "Well done, Furuhashi... Well done..." -Betten Rock Villian/Akira Iwako The Rough Design *''Moves more like a beast (gorilla-like)'' *''More crystal protrusions'' Behind the Scenes This cookie-cutter villain first appeared in chapter 3 of the last volume. He follows the pattern of being used as a guinea pig by the "organization" before getting taken down. That data gathered from the junkie villain in chapter 6 is what allowed for this guy's enhanced second appearance... The components of Trigger that affect the brain have been strengthened, leading to more violent mental transformations and boosted abilities. -Furuhashi He was already enough of a pain to draw in chapter 3, and it only got worse this time around, given his power-up and the standoff with Stendhal. A pitiable character, really. -Betten Kuin Hachisuka The Rough Design Real Name: Unknown Birthday: Unknown Height: 162cm Favorite Thing: Honey Toast Quirk: Queen bee pin badges pin designs Behind the Scenes Basically, the villain lieutenant character. She's not a straightforward fighter-the goal was to show that she's a threat through her personality and demeanor. On the visual side, I told Betten, "Make her a modern-day girl!" (I've got no sense for that myself so I just lobbed that one at him. As a result, we've got a troublemaker who's cute and competent, but also sort of apathetic. Still, she's handy for advancing the villainous plot little by little. You can count on her for that. -Furuhashi She was wearing something like a hoodie in the rough storyboards Furuhashi sent me, but I changed it to a varsity jacket so as not to overlap too much with Koichi. She's the easiest in this series for me to draw, since she totally matches my style. Before I knew it, I'd started drawing Hachisuka in Yokosuka jackets... I scare myself sometimes! -Betten Spike Villian The Rough Design Soga, maybe more beast-like… Behind the Scenes This guy's spikes give him the hedgehog's dilemma. Out of the three friends, he's actually the most serious, the most complicated, the most prone to snap... That was the personality I came up with. -Furuhashi Very different design than what we wound up with (LOL). I must've gone through some trial and error, trying to make him look more like an actual porcupine. I like Soga, but it's hard to draw him in a convincing way. -Betten See page 204 for more on the three delinquents Stendhal The Rough Design Long japanese katana The image was less “hair tied up” and more “samurai-style topknot.” His hair comes undone when he gets his mask broken by master, which helps support the idea that whatever was containing him has come loose. sword guard knife x6 Real Name: Unknown Birthday: Unknown Height: Unknown Favorite Thing: Unknown Quirk: Bloodcurdle Behind the Scenes Here we go. This is Stai-I mean, Stendhal. Like our trio of protagonists, he walks the fine line between hero and vigilante, which made him a must-have representative in a story '' about vigilantism. Master and Stendhal show us the difference between justice and madness. Well, Master overdoes it sometimes too, but he always manages not to cross that line, barely… -Furuhashi ''Still haven't thrown out a lot of ideas-I'm obsessed with this design. I had samurai and ninja in mind when portraying his movements and action scenes. Beyond that, it wasn't trial and error so much as turning him into a pragmatic warrior. Lots of lines involved a pain to draw (LOL). -Betten Ingenium When jogging Shirt is white Line 20% Side line 20% 40% Same brand of clothing that Tenya wore to entrance exam. Ingenium equipped for high-speed battle Airbags installed here Ingenium’s normal costume Armor around legs is simpler than Tenya’s Basic gear 40% Quirk is Engine, same as Tenya (Fundamentally works the same way) okay to think of it that way? Exhaust ports on arms Real Name: Tensei Ida Birthday: 7/22 Height: 183cm Favorite Thing: Sports, Hayashi Rice Quirk: Engine The Rough Design Behind the Scenes Everyone's beloved Big Bro Inge. Ingenium. Tensei Ida. He makes an appearance in this series as the ideal pro hero. Because of the whole "distinction between pro heroes and vigilantes" thing, we had to have him lose the runaway villain down the back alleys but if we ever get the chance, l'd love to portray him and his team in a full-on battle. -Furuhashi When doing the rough designs, I overlooked his portrayal in volume 7 of My Hero Academia and consequently got the interpretation of '' the area around his elbows wrong. The design overall is arranged in a distinctly Vigilantes style... It was fun to imagine his sportswear as being part of a line of clothing put out by the Ida family itself. -Betten Soga Kugizaki/Moyuru Tochi/Rapt Tokage The Rough Design ''hoodlums A thinking of '' something like this for now -Betten ''B the down vest and knit cap are so that his body temperature doesn’t fall too much Winter clothes…for example 3'' ''Fire here is always burning skin is dark Behind the Scenes In keeping with the trope of "the punks who serve as the first opponents in a battle manga and become allies," there was internal talk of having these three show up again, but their reappearance was delayed when Samazu and Namimaru became series regulars. It doesn't look like they'll ever be allies at this point but rather those guys who came this close to being villains, which fits the theme of Vigilantes. In that sense, they serve an important role. - Furuhashi I fell in love with them during their second appearance. I need to practice drawing them better! -Betten The Three Pervy Brothers The Rough Design The Three Pervy Brothers rear view Behind the Scenes These villains, who rationalize their selfish desires, paired with Koichi, who can't help but ask, make their scenes important to the themes of Vigilantes so we might bring them back someday. They don't seem like the types to reflect on their actions much. -Furuhashi All three had the same body type in Furuhashi-san's rough storyboard, but I made the third one on the chubby side to make it even worse when he wears panties (LOL). Incidentally , # 2 must have some serious skills to pull off what he does! So I see them as representing mind, technique and body respectively (that's just my personal interpretation). -Betten Afterword Hi there. I'm the story writer, Furuhashi. Vigilantes is a series that's riding on the coattails of the original My Hero Academia, so a constant part of planning it out is wondering how to make it align with MHA and how to have it diverge. Before starting, some of the broad directives were to avoid things that would impact the main series' plot and to not introduce any villains stronger than those in the original MHA. But as we got going, I found myself being allowed to incorporate most of the ideas I came up with, as long as they weren't out-and-out violations (it's been really fun). ...So, I plan to continue using threads from the main series, especially elements that'll make readers go, "Eh? Can they really do that?" Basically, I'll keep exercising the freedom I've been given. Thanks to everyone for your continued support. August 2017 Message from Horikoshi Congratulations on the release of volume 2!! Kohei Horikoshi Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras